The present invention relates to an improved structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, more particularly, to a color LCD having better color mixing effect.
Displays are the most direct sensory interfaces between humans and televisions and between humans and electronic/information products. The quality of a display directly influences the visual feel of the user or even the emotion of the user. They play the roles as output devices for showing pictures and texts. Because LCDs have the characteristics of thin shape, light weight, low power dissipation, they have been widely used as large displays such as screens of desktop computers and small displays such as portable information terminals. The utility rate of LCDs gradually increases.
In an LCD, the output of its color image is composed of a plurality of pixels on a color filter matched with a transparent electrode plate. An image is formed by pixels of different colors and brightness. As shown in FIG. 1, a color driving module 10 of a prior art LCD is composed of a plurality of tidily arranged pixels 12, wherein each pixel 12 is divided into three sub pixels 14, generally being the three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). In the driving circuit, a set of data transmission lines (segment) 16 and a set of signal scan lines (common) 18 are provided for longitudinally-arranged sub pixels 14 and transversally-arranged pixels 12, respectively. Magnitudes of voltages of the driving circuit are exploited to individually control the color of each pixel 12. Through mixing the three primary colors of different brightness to form images, an LCD can accomplish the effect of full colors.
The above color displaying way can obtain better quality of image and color mixing effect for high-level and high-color displays such as displays having resolution higher than 160xc3x97160. However, the design of the driving circuit thereof is complex, and more driving parts are required. Therefore, the above color displaying way cannot apply to all products. For some LCDs of lower resolution, the above color displaying way will result in zigzagged or brick-shaped pictures, hence limiting the color mixing effect. Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose an improved structure of a color LCD to resolve the above problems.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a color LCD, wherein each sub pixel of each pixel is divided into several portions, which are simultaneously controlled to obtain better color mixing effect and to achieve displaying effect commensurate with that of a high-level LCD.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost color display capable of displaying images of high quality so that zigzagged or brick-shaped pictures can be avoided.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low-level color display, which can be manufactured using the original fabrication process and equipments.
To achieve the above objects, a color filter disposed in an LCD of the present invention has tidily arranged pixels. Each of the pixels comprises more than two sub pixels, each composed of two or three colors. A set of signal scan lines and a set of data transmission lines on a transparent electrode plate are electrically connected to transversely arranged colors and longitudinally arranged colors, respectively. Through the effects of conductive walking lines and conductive spacers on the transparent electrode plate, two or three data transmission lines of the same color in each column of longitudinally-arranged pixels can be electrically connected together and are then connected to the same pin.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: